


surprise

by valkyriors



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, jared is a dork i love him, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: jared is terrible at surprising you, so you surprise him instead.





	surprise

**Author's Note:**

> just saw booksmart and i am IN LOVE with jared. he is a dork, i love him and i want him to be loved unconditionally <3

your relationship was jared was fairly new, you'd asked him out after finding him to be an utterly sweet guy after working together in a class. in your short two months at the new school you'd found that most people thought him shallow or annoying, but he was just so smiley and sweet, and shallow was something you were yet to experience from him. 

he'd asked if you'd come with him after school to surprise you, but you insisted he wouldn't take you to his house again. he was perfectly welcoming, it just unnerved you to have the people who worked in his home watching your every movement.

instead he took you to the beach and as you settled down on a warm patch of sand, he pulled a box from his car and made his way to you. you smiled at him and shook your head as he gave you the box, and told you it was just a small present. you opened the box to find a small silver chain, but with quite a sparkly pendant on the end. knowing jared, it was fiercely expensive. 

"jar, i can't take this. i really can't." you smiled again and tried to push the box back into his hands. "i think you're amazing, i just can't take expensive gifts from you. it doesn't feel right."

"i don't understand, don't you want me to buy you things?" he looked up at you with a pout, taking the box and laying it next to him. you sat up properly and took his hand before you spoke again.

"i-i, i don't believe that money and gifts are equal to any other way of showing people you care." you smiled weakly and tried to give him a small kiss on the cheek, but he backed away from it.

"you know that i'm not rich, right?" he nodded. "does that affect how you see me?"

"i see you as beautiful and funny, and as someone who maybe actually likes to spend time with me." he smiled at you, still grasping your hand in his.

"and that i think, is exactly how i see you. i don't want your money, jar. you're sweet, you really are, and i think i just want to spend time with a guy who likes me as much as i like them."

he nodded again, and smiled at you before giving you a light kiss on the cheek. you pushed him back on the sand and decided to snuggle into his side for an hour before the tide came in.

the next day you came bounding into school with a smile, searching for jared so you could invite him over to your house on friday night. you promised him no more than 10 minutes of harassment from your mother this time and you could order some pizza at any time.

by friday morning you couldn't wait to have him over, having spent the night before making sure everything was perfect. you had planned your own small surprise and just couldn't wait to see how he'd react. 

"jar?" you asked as his car pulled up outside your house, just before he could climb out. he muttered a 'yes' with a smile, turning his head so he could see you. "i know your surprise on monday didn't go as planned, so i've made a mini surprise for you. is that okay?"

"really?" he scrunched his eyebrows but smiled even brighter than usual.

 

"really, yeah of course. maybe i can give you some inspiration so you stop waving money around." you winked at him before climbing out of the car. you spun around and danced up the driveway sheerly because you felt so content in the moment, seeing your boyfriend trail after you with a grin on his face. 

you breezed through the house since your mother wasn't home yet, and pulled him by his hand upstairs to your room. turning back to face him, you smiled one last time before leading him inside. 

it wasn't much, but he looked in awe as he saw you'd made your bed into a kind of pillow fort, a thin pink sheet covering it nicely.

"so here's the plan," you began to explain before he said anything, pulling him into the centre of the room. he moved with you, and settled his hands around your back and waist, and his head on your before you could continue. "this is the world's most amazing pillow fort, just like i made when i was little, and i've got lots of snacks downstairs so we can try a chocolate fondue."

"but the best bit is," you continued, turning the pair of you around "i bought a projector, so any musical of your choosing we can put right along this wall, just like at the movies." 

he moved around so that he was facing you, both of your hands in his as he looked down at you with a smirk. "i've got hamilton, dear evan hansen, billy elliot or-" he cut you off with a kiss. you gladly snaked your arms around his neck and let him push into you with full force, unlike any other kiss you'd had yet.

"this is amazing, wow. i love it. domestic." he laughed, pulling you into a hug. "i'm so glad you like it." you whispered into his ear, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as you both pulled away. 

"we'll just have to wait til it's darker to get the films going, it's the only way we'll get a good picture."


End file.
